<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe by reactiontolife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834032">Maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactiontolife/pseuds/reactiontolife'>reactiontolife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Engaged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hospitalization, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Minor Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Virgil blames himself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactiontolife/pseuds/reactiontolife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Roman didn't survive, Virgil's last words to him would be : "I guess you never did love me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third P.O.V.</p><p>   Virgil stumbled, leaning in the doorway, his head spinning, as his shaking hand kept the phone close to his ear. He gulped, trying to keep his voice steady.</p><p>   "Could you please repeat that?" he asked, leaning his head against the wall.</p><p>    "Roman Prince is interned the emergency department after severe injuries in consequence of a car accident. You are Virgil Storm, correct? His emergency contact?"</p><p>   "...yeah. Will he be okay?"</p><p>   "I can't say. It would be wise to come as quick as possible."</p><p>   "I will. Thank you."</p><p>   Virgil closed the call, sliding down, ending up on his knees. A silent sob ran through his body, as hot tears fell on his hands. There were thousands of thoughts running inside his mind, but he could only focus on one.</p><p>   If Roman didn't survive, his last words to him would be : "I guess you never did love me."</p><p>   He fumbled with the phone, his fingers going to call Logan. His thumb grazed over 'Princey&lt;3', the last number called. The knot in his throat seemed to tighten he read it. If he pressed it Roman wouldn't reply, calling him those annoying nicknames that Virgil didn't actually mind and he wouldn't keep him on the phone for over an hour just to tell him about his day and he wouldn't plan the next date idea that they would ditch for cuddling on the couch and watching Disney.</p><p>   He wouldn't do any of those. He couldn't.</p><p>   He finally pressed to call Logan, the only person he trusted to be calm enough to drive. The phone rang too slowly, every second seemed like a year. He finally replied.</p><p>   "Hello Virgil. How may I be of assistance?" he heard the monotone voice say, but he swore he heard Remus cackling in the background.</p><p>   "Roman- He, he's in hospital. It's my fault. It's my fault."</p><p>   There was a stunned silence from the other end. </p><p>   "Virgil, can you tell me what happened?"</p><p>   Virgil did not tell him what happened, but rather broke into a sob, slapping his hand over his mouth in an effort to keep himself quiet. </p><p>   "We're coming to pick you up now." Virgil heard Remus's voice, as the call ended. </p><p>   Now all Virgil had to do was wait. </p><p>   The apartment he and Roman called home now seemed like it was closing in on him.</p><p>   The couch reminded him of all the nights Roman had fallen asleep on him while watching a movie, and Virgil didn't dare move him. </p><p>   The table reminded him of the first night they spent in the apartment, eating pasta, Virgil sitting on the table, Roman on the chair, laughing at him and his depressing quotes. </p><p>   The counter reminded him of the morning Roman proposed, how confused Virgil had been, only having woken up and had not even drunk his coffee.</p><p>   His eyes went to his engagement ring. It was black, with a purple diamond on top, the side engraved with R+V. It was cliche, but it reminded Virgil of Roman. He remembered how he had dragged his fiance out of the house, to get him a matching one, golden, with a red diamond, same inscription.</p><p>   Virgil wished he could go back and change it all.</p><p>    He wished he could go back and take back everything he had said out of anger.</p><p>   Maybe if he hadn't said those things, he would be in Roman's arms now, on the bed, staring at the ceiling, watching their engagement rings sparkle in the light and listen to Roman talk about the latest musical he wanted to audition for.</p><p>   Maybe he could have it all back. Maybe Roman could forgive him.</p><p>   Maybe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>